


Thirty Minus Seventeen

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Frerard, Happy Ending, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Making Out, Older Gerard Way, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Teen Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: Seventeen. Seventeen years old.He was seventeen, a young and awful age. Gerard remembers being seventeen and feeling lost, depressed, and constantly stressed or anxious. Yet, he was seventeen a long time ago. Thirteen years ago to be exact. Thirteen years.Gerard never had a specific stance on age. In fact, he hardly ever thought about it. He had friends much older than him and some younger, and he never judged them for their age; he just saw them as friends.Frank was a different story though entirely.





	Thirty Minus Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH. So it's been a whole frickin year. That's crazy.   
> Good news is I'm back, and I'm determined to post more! I at least want to finish up all these old works I never finished because it would be a shame to leave them unfinished and unposted. I hope you enjoy this old thing I FINALLY finished. c:

        Seventeen. 

        _Seventeen_ years old. 

      He was seventeen, a young and awful age. Gerard remembers being seventeen and feeling lost, depressed, and constantly stressed or anxious. Yet, he was seventeen a long time ago. Thirteen years ago to be exact.  _Thirteen years._

He kicked a pebble farther down the sidewalk as he walked with hands stuff in his pockets and head buried as far as possible into his scarf, fighting the October chill. 

        Gerard never had a specific stance on age. In fact, he hardly ever thought about it. He had friends much older than him and some younger, and he never judged them for their age; he just saw them as friends. 

        Frank was a different story though entirely. 

     They met six months ago, and Gerard remembers the exact night. It was a few hours before several bands were playing at one of the local clubs downtown, practicing something similar to a sound check. Gerard was only there to show his support for Mikey, his brother, who was filling in for one of the band's bassists that couldn't make it. He didn't originally plan on staying as long as he did. The whole club thing really wasn't his scene after his last few incidents that included too much alcohol and too little clothes. He tried to stay away from it all as much as possible. 

        But then, he met Frank. 

        He was a guitarist for the other band playing, cute and completely obscene. 

       He said whatever came to his mind without much resistance, and Gerard supposed that's what he liked about him. Although he was open and sometimes weird, he wasn't rude in any sense. Frank was hyper and all over the place, and made it a point to talk to almost everyone, even Gerard. That was surprising. 

        Frank introduced himself before their band's practice. He was so easy to talk to, and for once in Gerard's life, he didn't feel the social anxiety that usually devoured his insides when he tried to continue a conversation. Frank made it so easy by just talking about music, movies and asking about Gerard's interests. That was something else that stood out to him. 

        The real prominent moment though was when Frank played on stage. They played right after Mikey, and while Gerard promised himself he would leave, he was glued to his seat. He played with such energy and passion, and not only did he play guitar, but screamed the backup vocals too. It was enough to give Gerard goosebumps on his arms and neck. 

        Before he realized it, he stayed through their whole set, and Frank was walking around in the crowd and then, up to Gerard. 

        Why was he so captivating? 

        He was attractive. Gerard would even go as far as to say beautiful. Usually, he didn't ponder on things like that or even take much notice, but Frank's appearance was unique. He had black hair, green eyes, and a lip ring. Not only was he stunning, but he was funny and nice and so easy to talk to. They sat at the bar that night, doing more talking than drinking, and he discovered how much they had in common. 

        Maybe, Gerard was too blinded at the time to even think about age. He did question it for a minute, but Frank was at the bar ordering drinks and didn't have the black Xs on his hands. He just assumed that Frank was at least twenty-one despite his looks and height of an adolescent. 

        He never lingered on it, and quite truthfully, he didn't want to because he felt something complicated towards Frank. The interest in becoming his friend quickly turned into a very close friendship and slowly, something else. He started feeling anxiety anytime he was near him, which was odd since Frank was always the one person he never felt anxious with, but it became more obvious when he started feeling the uneasiness in his stomach and the constant need to touch Frank's skin. 

        Gerard didn't treat him any differently. They were adults, or at least he thought they  _both_ were, and Gerard wasn't going to act on his desires that could ruin their friendship. 

        Over the past six months, they became so close. Hanging out between or after Gerard's shifts. Sometimes, Frank would even drop off food him, knowing that more often than not Gerard never remembered to bring a lunch to eat. Frank always invited him to their band's local shows, and Gerard went to every single one. They hung out pretty much every weekend, always at Gerard's apartment or out doing random things. Frank claimed he lived in a cramp, messy apartment with some of the guys in the band, and he didn't to subject Gerard to that. Once again, he never questioned it. 

        He was definitely too blinded by Frank to really see Frank. 

      The wind blew in a big gust as Gerard struggled to get his keys from his coat pocket. He pushed the door open forcefully, throwing his layers of coats off onto the floor. 

        Leave it to Gerard to get feelings for someone underage at seventeen, thirteen years younger than him. 

        Why had he been so stupid? 

      He kicked his shoes off and fell backward onto the couch. He didn't want to move and didn't want to think, but the conversation still played on repeat in his head, antagonizing him. 

      At the beginning of the night, Gerard was determined but nervous. He got Frank the perfect present, had the perfect speech prepared in his head. He tried harder on his appearance than usual, wearing his tightest pair of black jeans and the band t-shirt Frank had complimented him on a few times. Gerard was pretty sure he even took it and wore it a few times, even though it was really baggy on his small frame. He had a pair of plastic vampire teeth to be at least a little festive. 

        He was going to come clean. He was tired of hiding it, and even if Frank didn't feel the same way, at least he would get it off his chest. He knew Frank, and he would never judge him for it or treat him differently. There was also the better option that maybe Frank did feel the same, but Gerard didn't want to get his hopes up. He thought that Frank had been leaving little hints the past couple months. Sometimes, the way he'd look at him or sit too close when they watched a movie together sent Gerard's hormones into a whirl. That only made things worse, and he fell into an even deeper pit of complicated feelings. 

        It was Frank's birthday, Halloween, and he and a bunch of their friends were going to get together and have a party at Matt's house, one of the members of the band. Everyone was dressed up in costumes, including Frank who was wearing tight jeans, a torn t-shirt, and green face paint, to mimic some sort of diseased zombie. 

        It looked liked he was one of the last people to show up, and Frank was right there when he walked in as if he was waiting for him. His face broke out in a grin, handing the solo cup in his hand off to one of the guys talking. He walked up to Gerard and without a word, threw his arms around him. Gerard's heart was in his throat, and it took a few seconds for his mind to catch up and hug him back. They didn't hug often. They were guys, and they were just typical friends. Even if there were some instances when they were a little to close or Frank's hand lingered a little too long on Gerard's arm, this was new, and it was bliss. Gerard took a deep breath, breathing in as much of him as he could before he pulled away. 

        "I'm glad you came." Frank smiled when he pulled away, so slowly pulling his hands away. 

        "Of course I came," Gerard whispered, his throat suddenly dry.

        Frank took the present, stuffed in a bag with endless tissue paper when Gerard held it up. "Thank you, Gee. You didn't have to get me anything."

        Gerard snorted. "Of course I did. Don't be polite."

        Frank's smile never stopped, and it was one of his real, amazing smiles, the one that made his knees weak. "I'll go put this with the others. There are drinks in the kitchen, okay?"

        He nodded, and then, his best friend walked off towards the direction of the dining room.  Gerard went ahead and made his way to the kitchen, despite his mind telling him over and over again that he didn't need to drink. Really though, he needed to calm his nerves. He was still studying the words he wanted to say to Frank tonight and hopefully, the little amount of alcohol would give him the confidence he needed to go through with this. 

        He grabbed one of the red cups from the counter and surveyed the various drinks and mixtures. He reminded himself not to mix anything too strong and picked up the bottle of rum. 

        Two guys stumbled into the kitchen behind him, sloshing some of their alcohol on the floor and cackling. He kept his back turned to them, but couldn't help overhearing their loud chatter. 

        "Man, Frank's so fucking lucky man. I don't know how he hides this shit."

        "I know," the other slurred. "We're all going to be hungover as fuck tomorrow."

        There was a crashing noise, but they kept talking. "I just hope our parents don't find out or we're screwed. My mom's already asking Frank's mom questions."

        Gerard's eyebrows furrowed and he finished pouring his drink. He peeked over his shoulder cautiously, seeing two young teenage boys pulling out beers from the fridge. Their age was obvious to him. Even though their cheap costumes, he could still see traces of acne, and the other had braces.

        "It'll be fine man. We got a good cover story. Just be lucky we don't have to go to school with a hangover again."

        "Dude, that was the worst."

        Gerard felt his heart slow its beating as the pieces started falling together. He wanted to find a rational explanation. Maybe Frank was older, and those teenagers were really drunk, but even that didn't seem rational. Frank was always gone during the day and never mentioned working or any other responsibilities. Was that why Gerard never saw where he lived? Why Frank always talked about the tattoos he wanted but didn't have any? 

        Gerard swallowed and left the kitchen in a rush. The music, laughing, and drunk mumblings, was all background noise to his thoughts. 

        How old was Frank?

        "Gerard!" 

       He froze once he realized he almost bumped into Frank around the corner, narrowly avoiding dumping his drink down the front of his ripped shirt. 

         "Gee, is everything okay? You look sick? You didn't start drinking -"

        "Frank, can I talk to you?" He interrupted, harsher than intended. He sat down his drink on the table. "In private?"

        Frank didn't seem concerned. He just nodded and led the way down the hall into a bedroom on right. 

        He closed the door behind them as Frank turned on a lamp in the corner of the room to reveal an empty bedroom and a pile of magazines on the floor. The lamp lit up the room partially, leaving a slight shadow over everything, but it was bright enough to where he could still make out Frank's features once he stepped closer to where Gerard was standing by the door. 

        "What's going on?" Frank questioned, the worry starting to seep into his voice now. He wasn't smiling anymore.

        Gerard took a deep breath and pushed the words out before he could think otherwise. "How old are you?"

        Then, there was silence. 

      Frank bit his lip and cast his glance downward. His hands fidgeted towards his pockets. He made no attempt to answer, and all Gerard could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. 

        "Frank."

       "I'm seventeen," he answered in a hushed tone. He finally looked up to meet Gerard's gaze, his eyes were watery and his lip red from being chewed on. Gerard will never forget the look on his face - a resemblance of fear and hope. 

       "Jesus Christ." Gerard tangled his fingers in his hair and turned to the side. His heart sank like it was trying to suppress itself from the harsh reality that he was in love with a seventeen-year-old... at thirty years old. It hurt even worse now that he admitted it to himself. He was _in_ _love_. 

        "Gerard, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

        "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

        "I couldn't!" Frank's voice broke. He grabbed Gerard's arm to stop his pacing. "I'm sorry. Please just don't treat me differently. I'm not a child, okay?"

        Gerard tried to calm himself, but as the seconds ticked by it only seemed to break him more. "How have you been drinking? The night we met you ordered drinks."

        Frank released his grip and nodded ashamedly. "I was in a band. I had connections."

        Gerard fought back the urge to yell, to cry, or to fight. It wouldn't make Frank any older. 

        "I didn't want to tell you," Frank spoke softly. "I really liked you, Gee. I was scared."

        His body seized as he met Frank's eyes. He could see, almost feel, the emotions and truth in his eyes, and it only made him feel worse. Frank liked him; Gerard believed that and God, did he like him, but this couldn't work. He was underage, and he lied about it for so long. 

        "Frank, I - I can't do this." Gerard tried to make a move toward the door, but Frank blocked him, and he didn't have the will to push him away.

        "Gee, please. I'm still the same person. I'm still your best friend."

        "You don't understand," Gerard whined. All he could feel was the hatred towards himself for being so oblivious, so foolish. 

        "What do I not understand?"

        "This whole thing! Frank this entire time you've been lying to me and -"

        "You never asked! I didn't want you to freak out like this. Age doesn't matter, and I don't get why you're being this way," Frank argued. 

        The tension smothered them both and making all the unsaid appear obvious. He wished they would have talked sooner. They both had feelings for one another this whole time but never admitted it. With the way Frank was looking at him, Gerard could tell he felt the same thing he was feeling. He wished he would have found out his age sooner, prevented himself from falling for Frank in the first place. The more selfish part of him wished they would have just confessed sooner, and he could have stayed oblivious but had Frank anyway. It was wrong, so wrong. He felt guilty for even just thinking it.  

        Gerard closed his eyes and decided it was time. When he reopened his eyes, Frank was looking at him fiercely. He was clearly upset, but his pride didn't let it show through, all that showed was the anger. 

        "I cared about you. I had feelings for you, Frank," Gerard admitted faintly. 

        The anger dissipated from Frank's face, and he stepped closer, leaving only inches between them. His hands covered his own. Gerard wanted to kiss him, so badly, even though he knew it was horribly wrong. Even with knowing his real age, he still wanted him.

        "I've wanted you for so long," Frank whispered, holding back tears.

       Gerard couldn't look away although his heart was aching, and he was dying to meet his lips with Frank's. He couldn't. Absolutely could not.

        "I'm thirteen years older than you. Doesn't that bother you?"

        Frank shook his head. "It doesn't matter to me. I've never felt this way about anyone else."

         _Because you're only seventeen,_ Gerard thought bitterly. He had so many things he wanted to say, but he couldn't think straight enough to say any of them. Frank's lips were so close and nothing had ever looked better. If only things were different. If only he had met Frank when he was older and  _legal._

        He couldn't fight the temptation anymore, not with Frank's hands on his and him standing so close. Gerard had to leave before he made any awful decisions. He slowly slid his hands from the other's grasp.

        "I have to go, Frankie."

        "Gee..."

        "I'm sorry," he muttered before turning and leaving the room. 

        He'd never forget the look on Frank's face - the way he looked so broken. 

        Now, Gerard was here, laying on his couch in his crappy, quiet apartment and staring at his leaky ceiling. Everything ached. 

       Frank already texted him shortly after he left, begging him to come back, but Gerard didn't respond. He didn't answer his three calls either. It hurt him in so many more ways than one. It felt like an eternity before sleep drowned out his thoughts. 

 

        Cutting someone out of your life is one of the hardest things to ever do. Especially when you saw them almost every day, and there were reminders scattered throughout the day. When Gerard's stomach started growling during lunch at his work, he missed Frank, and when he went home and washed Frank's favorite coffee mug, he missed him. 

        Frank didn't make it any easier on him. He didn't text or call every day but maybe every other day or so. He still invited him out to their shows, but this time, Gerard didn't go. He never responded no matter how much it killed him on the inside. He still read every text message, listened to every voicemail, and heard from Mikey how the band's shows went. 

        It wasn't until he received one last text from Frank at eleven o'clock at night, that he cried. Gerard was laying in bed, trying his hardest to sleep even though he didn't have work the following day. He rolled over and read the text as soon as his phone buzzed. 

         _I miss you._

He couldn't hold back everything he'd been holding for so long. Tears ran down his cheeks as he thought about the painful words in his head. 

         _"I'm seventeen."_

 

He thought it would get easier as the weeks turned into months, but it didn't. If anything, it got worse. It was getting harder to avoid Frank completely, not respond to his calls, or not go to his shows. Gerard was an adult, though. He had to handle things this way. He felt ashamed of himself for even getting himself into this mess, to begin with. He was so embarrassed that he didn't tell Mikey what really happened, and he told Mikey everything. His brother knew him and Frank had a falling out, about what however he didn't know. Gerard couldn't even fathom admitting to anyone that he fell in love with someone underage and thirteen years younger than him and seventeen. 

        He hasn't seen Frank in almost three months. About two weeks ago Frank stopped trying to reach him, stopped his texting and calling altogether. Gerard thought that was the end of it, and now, he could leave this part of his life behind. He could do what was right. 

        Gerard started picking up extra shifts when he got the chance; working overtime provided a great distraction from the crappy events of his life and also gave him extra cash which was always useful. His boss seemed skeptical about giving him so many hours and even confronted him a few times. He kept asking if everything was alright, or if he needed help with anything, but Gerard gave the same answer every time: it's just personal issues. 

        He always loved working at the comic book store, but he had to admit the ungodly hours he'd been working were starting to take its toll. Today, in particular, was harder than usual. They got in multiple shipments at once, and he spent an hour with a gripey customer about a discontinued comic. 

        He had a shit day, and after he closed the store, he planned on just sitting home and drawing with the TV on as background noise. He just wanted another quiet night alone. 

        He opened his front door, flicked on the light, and dropped his bag and coat onto the floor. He didn't notice something was strange until he took off his shoes and noticed the kitchen light on around the corner. Did he leave that on? There was a weird smell too like something was actually cooking, and Gerard never cooked. 

        Mikey stopped by like this occasionally, but he usually gave him some kind of heads up. 

        He noticed a well-known pair of dirty, black chucks sitting next to his front door. 

        _Oh shit._

       When Gerard took a step around the corner, he saw his small frame standing in front of the stove, stirring a substance inside a large pot. 

        Frank turned around and smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Gee."

        Gerard was speechless, but there were a thousand questions racing through his mind. How the hell did Frank get in his apartment? Why is this happening? Why was his heart beating so fast? Wasn't he over this by now? 

        "Frank, how did - how did you-" Gerard couldn't even finish his sentence because there was Frank standing in his kitchen like nothing ever happened. He was wearing his usual black jeans, band shirt, and hair in a gelled-up mess. Gerard thought if he saw him again, he wouldn't feel anything, but apparently, he was wrong. He felt the same knots in his stomach and lack of air in his lungs as before. 

        "Mikey might have given me your spare key," He admitted with a giggle. 

        Of course, he did. Mikey would do something like that because even though he loved his brother, he loved torturing him just as much. That made Gerard's mind float to another topic. 

        "Does he know?" Frank stared at him blankly until he continued. "About us?"

        "Yeah," he answered with a shrug. "We talked at every show, and he was always asking questions, so I just finally told him. He didn't freak out or anything."

        "He gave you my key?" What the _hell_ Mikey. Gerard felt his cheeks heating up. His brother knew now that he was crushing on a seventeen-year-old, knew everything, but leave it to him to not see the seriousness of the situation. 

        Frank nodded and turned his attention back to whatever he was cooking. It smelt divine in all honesty, and Gerard hadn't eaten all day. 

        "He said we were being stupid."

        Gerard snorted. "Leave it to Mikey."

        Frank looked perfect as always, and he couldn't help staring. It was almost like things were how they were before. Frank would come over and they'd watch movies or just talk or he would cook on occasions. It was so hard for him to stay still, not to embrace Frank like they were best friends again. He knew he should tell him to leave, but Gerard would never be rude enough to kick him out of the apartment. 

        He wanted him to stay of course, but he couldn't or at least shouldn't. He tried to convince himself that this wasn't wrong. They were just friends, right? It wasn't technically harming anything if he just kept his distance. He knew the truth now, and he could control himself. 

        "I made spaghetti. Do you want any?" Frank offered, giving Gerard a reassuring smile as he pulled plates out of the cupboard. It warmed his heart to see that he still remembered where everything was in the kitchen. 

        Gerard gave his best effort to smile back. "Sure."

 

        They ate the coffee table like old times as Frank riffled through the newest comic books Gerard bought over the past few months. Frank was one of the very few people he trusted with his collection. Every time he borrowed one he always brought it back a day or two later, and they were never dirtied or crinkled. It was just another thing to add the list of reasons why he loved Frank Iero. 

        When their plates were finally empty, Frank took them to the kitchen and washed them in the sink like he always did, and Gerard put them back into the cabinets. The routine made his heart swell, but he knew it couldn't last. A war had been going on in his head ever since Frank arrived - pretend everything's okay, or do the right thing. 

        "Frankie, what's the real reason you came?" Gerard's voice cracked when he questioned him. He didn't want to. He wanted the 'pretend like nothing ever happened' side to win, and they could go on living in this pretend bliss because Gerard hadn't felt this happy in a long time. He wanted to live the lie that Frank was his best friend again, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with the situation like they weren't thirteen years apart in age. 

        "I missed my best friend. It's not fair, Gee," Frank acknowledged with a gentle tone. He wasn't pressing or fighting. He just sounded like he had given up. 

        "No, it's not fair," he said coldly, hating the tone of his own voice. "That's life."

        "Don't do this to me. Don't shut me out anymore." He sounded tired and certainly not in the mood to start a fight. When he looked up at Gerard with those eyes, much similar to the ones he saw three months ago, he felt his walls fall. 

        "We can't do this," Gerard stressed.

       "Did you ever think maybe you were making too big of a deal out of this? It's not like I'm a child. I'm almost eighteen, Gerard. We were friends, and we never did anything wrong. Even if we were more than that, I wouldn't tell anyone. I wouldn't do something like that to you."

        Frank stood in front of him now, looking up at him with a completely honest and open expression. It felt like it was now or never.  It was just the two of them standing in Gerard's kitchen, and the rest of reality didn't seem important. 

        He didn't know what to say. Something about Frank's words left him silent. 

        "I won't tell anyone," Frank whispered, stepping even closer. His fingertips brushed against Gerard's arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Gerard almost gasped just from the small touch. He almost forgot what it felt like; it had been so long.  

        "We can't. You know we can't."

        Gerard still didn't try to pull away. 

        "Nine more months, and I'll be eighteen. We don't have to let anyone know," Frank reasoned. 

        "I can't take advantage of you."

        "You won't be," Frank argued. He was so close now that Gerard could feel his chest move with his breathing, could smell his familiar scent. "I want you."  
        Gerard felt his insides vibrate as the words struck a chord somewhere in his chest. It was so hard to deny him when Frank would say things like  _that._ Those words made him think about the sinful and wrong thoughts he'd been trying to avoid ever since they met. 

        He closed his eyes briefly and swallowed down the sounds that wanted to escape. 

        "You can't say things like that," he pleaded. He couldn't look at Frank without imagining kissing him or doing even worse. His stomach was doing summersaults and every part of his body felt hyperactive. His skin littered with goosebumps and chills were sent down his back and hips.

        "You're safe, okay?" Frank buried his face in Gerard's neck, feeling delighted when the man shivered. "I won't tell, and you're safe with me."

        The feeling of his hot breath against his throat made him melt, and he found himself fighting to keep standing. His ability to resist was coming undone, thread by thread. Each word was like a needle stuck in him, undoing fibers of the cloth that protected him.  

        He was thirty for god sakes. He shouldn't be having the thoughts of being with a seventeen-year-old. The thoughts shouldn't have even been presented to him period. He's not supposed to be attracted to someone so much younger, with a young, fit body and much smoother skin. There was still a fierce fire in his eyes that years of life hadn't stolen yet. 

        Unconsciously, his hands slowly rose and placed themselves on Frank's hips. It was odd feeling the bones underneath his touch, and the feeling of taut, warm skin where his shirt rode up just the slightest bit. He was never attracted to people so much younger than him before, and he didn't know that a young, unblemished body would fascinate him so much. 

        Frank placed his fingers underneath his chin and turned his face towards his own. He could Frank's breath fanning over his lips and see every speck of contrasting color in his green eyes. His knees felt weak. 

        Gerard wanted to curl up and cry because this one of the worst but greatest feelings ever felt. He wanted to kiss him so badly, to hold him and let him be all his, but he could not under any circumstances. His touch was heavenly, but he shouldn't be taking advantage of it. 

        They exchanged glances through watery eyes, Frank mentally begging him to do something, anything. He wanted him to cave in. 

        "Please, Gee. Please."

        The sound of his small, frail voice almost broke him. The temptation so close like a devil on his shoulder. Still, he had to be an adult and had to make the right decision. Frank was underage, and this was wrong. He had to step up, do the right thing, and make the right decision for Frank if he couldn't make it for himself.

        Gerard didn't notice how close their lips were, how close Frank was leaning in. He didn't push him away like he really should have. Every muscle in his body had gone lax, incapable of even possessing the strength to do such a thing. 

        It was slow, but he didn't stop it, and he was glad he didn't. 

        Frank kissed him, and Gerard kissed him back in a heartbeat. 

        His lips were like honey, so smooth and warm, and his lip ring was a cold texture against his lip. All the aching inside his bones and nerves dissipated because he finally had the one thing he desired most. It felt so good it almost brought tears to his eyes. 

        He raked his fingers down the younger's back, letting out a small breath over his lips as he finally let go. He didn't want to fight it anymore, and he already screwed up at this point, so he didn't have much else to lose. 

      Frank whimpered against his lips, clinging with this arms around his neck. Gerard, with his hands underneath Frank's thighs, picked him up with ease and set him on the countertop, standing in between his open legs. He liked how he could control his small frame so easily. His body was small against Gerard's own, and where he had round, soft places, Frank had sharp edges. He traced his ribs and perfect skin underneath his cotton shirt, and he knew he gone past the point of no return. Frank was beautiful in more ways than one, and Gerard was completely captivated. 

      Their lips crashed together repeatedly but remained rather gentle which was unusual in Gerard's experience. Frank wasn't necessarily inexperienced, but he still felt the lack of technique in his kissing which drove him even more crazy. The newness of it all made him feel like it was one of his first times again. 

        Gerard slowly broke off from the kiss, moving down to kiss the other's neck carefully without leaving marks. Frank whimpered and moaned above him, and the sound was enough to make him moan too. His skin was soft and tan, and he felt the need to leave marks and bruises. He refrained knowing the consequences would be dire, but the thought still made his cock twitch. 

        Frank slipped his hands underneath Gerard's shirt, his warm hands gently squeezing the soft flesh and making the older man squirm in response. Their lips met again, more hungry this time. Frank's tongue poked at his lip, and Gerard let it in happily.

        Frank managed to slip off his t-shirt while Gerard was still lost in their kissing. He felt all the newly revealed skin underneath his fingers and had to pull away to stare because Frank was beautiful. He was so skinny that his bones jutted out in some places, but he had thin muscles covering his upper arms, chest, and stomach. He was tan but not overly so - maybe sunkissed as he heard girls call it. His nipples were a dark rosy color, perked up in his arousal. 

        Gerard's mouth was watering. Frank was giving him an amused look during his obsessive stare, but it was hard for the older man to pull his gaze away. 

        "You're stunning," Gerard said like he was confessing an honest secret. 

        "So are you, Gee." Frank smiled and his lip ring caught the light, making it shimmer for a split second. 

        Frank's hands wandered farther up underneath his t-shirt, silently asking for Gerard to remove it. Gerard had to stomp the anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. No one had seen him without clothes in a long while, and he knew he had extra weight in places where it wasn't necessarily attractive. Yet, with the way Frank was biting his lip and devouring him with his eyes, he convinced himself it was worth it. 

        He slowly stripped off his shirt, and the second he did, Frank's lips were forcefully back on his. Their teeth and tongues clashed momentarily, but it didn't slow either of them down. Their chests were flush together, skin against skin, and it felt so much better that way. 

        Frank started kissing and nipping along his collar bones, and then his throat, making Gerard moan deeply. The younger's small fingers gently scratched his back and hips.

        He knew they had time, at least the rest of the night, but Frank seemed to be frantic. Although, he definitely didn't mind because he couldn't get enough Frank. 

        Frank pushed the other back by his shoulders, giving himself enough space to slide off of the countertop. He fisted his hands in Gerard's black hair and kissed him over and over again while backing him up against the wall in the small kitchen. 

        Things were going so fast it seemed, and Gerard was too lost in the feeling of Frank's mouth on his to even be aware of what was going on until Frank pulled their lips apart and dropped to his knees. He quickly yanked open his loose jeans and got his fingers inside the band of his underwear before Gerard stopped him. 

        "Frank, you - you really don't have to," He assured breathlessly, hands resting over Frank's. 

        Frank smirked. "Trust me, Gee. I want to."

        He pulled his garments down to the floor before taking Gerard in his hand, his cock swollen and already leaking. 

        Gerard moaned at the feeling of his hand around him, just barely stroking, and his hot breath fanning over the tip. He only let himself imagine this a few times when he thought Frank was older and maybe one time later on when he knew his real age. It was late at night, he had a little to drink before bed, and he missed his best friend. He promised himself he'd never think of it again, but the truth was that nothing had made him come faster than picturing Frank in bed with him. 

        Frank teased him a little bit longer, barely tonguing the tip before suddenly sucking him in until he hit the back of his throat. 

        "Fuck!" Gerard cursed, followed by a high-pitched moan and more curse words. Frank wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, slowly pumping what he couldn't take in his mouth. Gerard was rather big, and it was clear that he struggled a bit with him in his mouth, but he truly didn't seem to mind. If Frank's moans were anything to go by, he seemed really into it too, and the fact that Frank was enjoying it made it even more pleasurable. 

        He dug his tongue into the slit before sinking farther down and hollowing his cheeks, his lips tightly stretched. 

        Gerard didn't think Frank had much experience with this, but he had him on the edge and his knees weak in no time. He didn't know whether it was because Frank was naturally good at this or because he hadn't had any action in months. Not to mention, it was Frank of all people between his thighs.

        It only took a few more seconds before he felt his spine curve and his abdomen spasm. His entire body felt light like he was almost floating. 

        Frank didn't slow down or stop. He kept moving his hand and working his mouth and tongue until Gerard released. He swallowed down what he could, but some dripped out the corner of his mouth. 

        Gerard focused on his ragged breath, eyes closed and head tilted back against the wall. His legs felt weak and his body spent. He wanted to collapse on the floor after the best orgasm he had in probably a whole year, but he wanted to get Frank off more. 

        He looked down to see Frank had pulled his pants back up and was buttoning them, smiling smugly up at him because he managed to make a thirty-year-old man come under three minutes time. His eyes were almost drooping, and there was a trail of come trickling down his chin. 

        Gerard didn't know how he got so fucking lucky. 

        He pulled Frank up by wrists and picked him up again to place him on the countertop. 

        "Don't look so cocky yet, Frankie," He whispered in his ear before undoing the button and zipper on his skinny jeans. He only managed to get them down to his knees because they were so tight. He wasn't wearing underwear, and of course, he wasn't. Frank had probably been planning this for weeks, and he knew he would eventually get him to cave.

        He slowly wrapped his fingers around Frank. His cock was soft, hard, and flushed red over the tip. Gerard almost felt like a creep for enjoying the sight because it was obviously a  _young_  male's cock. His pubic hair was still sparse and soft unlike most older men's. It was smooth and paler than the rest of his skin. It was proportionate to Frank, and it looked like he could easily deep throat him. 

        So, he did. 

        It was a bit of an awkward angle since Frank was on the counter, but Gerard got on his knees and took him in his mouth. Frank pulled his hair and moaned loud enough to probably wake the neighbors through the paper thin walls. Not that he cared because it was one of the hottest things he ever heard. 

        He managed to take all of Frank in, swallowing around him and hollowing his cheeks. He used one hand to grab Frank's hip and the other to reach between his legs and cup his balls. 

        Frank's choked off gasps and moans turned into almost a loud scream, and he bucked into Gerard's mouth, his thighs tensing and raising him up on the counter. A few moments later he felt the warm liquid in the back of his mouth and down his throat as he swallowed it down greedily, loving the taste. 

        Frank pulled him up by his hair and brought their lips together in a sloppy kiss. 

        "Holy shit," Frank mumbled once they separated, panting into each other's mouths. 

        Frank reached down and wiggled back into his jeans. Gerard made a mental note to disinfect the counter later.

        "I can't believe that happened," Gerard admitted, dreamily. He caught Frank's gaze which looked almost worried for a second, but he kissed it away. "I mean it in a good way. I can't believe that  _finally_ happened."

        Frank giggled and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "This means we're friends again, right?"

        Gerard blinked and tried not to feel too disappointed. If Frank wanted them to just be friends, he could do that. They could just be friends that hooked up occasionally or best friends with benefits or whatever. He didn't know why he assumed this would make them boyfriends anyway. 

        "Gee," Frank interrupted with a smirk after a minute or two of silence. "You're thinking too loud. I want to be more than friends but only if that's okay with you."

        He couldn't help the grin that crept onto his face. "Of course that's what I want."

        They kissed one last time. In that kitchen, the rest of the world seemed so small. All the other problems didn't matter, and Gerard didn't let the age difference plague his mind for once. There was a way to work it out; there always was.

 

       ~  _Nine Months Later ~_

        "Happy birthday, baby," Gerard whispered, holding him close while they stood on their small balcony outside. They got an apartment together only a few weeks after Frank graduated. His parents were very disapproving when they discovered he had a relationship with a man so much older, but they didn't try and stop him when he packed up his things and left. 

        Frank graduated at seventeen, leaving another five months before his eighteenth birthday. They threw a rather large party with all their friends, but now it was just the two of them left at the end of the night. 

        They had their hardships along the way, and sometimes, Gerard even doubted if they would make it this far. But in the end, it was so clear that they cared about each other. He loved Frank, and Frank reminded him constantly, in little ways, of how much he loved him back. He knew they could work through this. 

        Gerard got a new job drawing at a cartoon company nearby recently, and Frank was so happy for him, but it was concerning how things were going to work out. Frank wanted to stay with his band while Gerard wanted to move to the next town over to be closer to work. 

        It became a compromise, and they moved in between both towns, making it a little farther drive for each of them but better in the end. 

        Frank got a job at a nearby record store on top of working more with the band. It wasn't always easy to find time to spend with each other even though they lived together. They both thought that part would come easy and that they'd never fight, but it was bound to happen. 

        Gerard still remembers their first fight over something stupid. He came home late from work that night to a mad Frank on the couch. He insisted he was out with someone else since the countless texts Gerard tried to send him didn't go through. At the end of the fight, it was Frank who slept in the bed and himself on the couch. He didn't even mind all that much. He was too tired from work, he figured it would blow over. Around three in the morning, Frank tiptoed out into the living room and slept next to him.

        Through everything, Gerard would never regret his decision he made that one evening nine months ago. He loved Frank. Thanks to his new job and better pay, he'd been saving up the money for something that resided in a small box in his back pocket. 

        Frank was in his arms, staring up at the stars when he got his attention and took the box out of his pocket. 

        "I have something to ask you." 


End file.
